ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Calaveras
How Calaveras joined the Tourney Calaveras was very similar to Petz in the anime: very arrogant and haughty, and very contemptuous of humanity. Unlike Petz, however, Calaveras was not very gung-ho about her mission, and her laidback attitude resulted in many fights with Petz, whom she always ended up being paired with on missions whether she liked it or not. Calaveras loved to tease all of her sisters, which led to arguing between Koan and Petz. Like Petz, she seemed to have some affection for Berthier, and had normal conversations with her. She was also more interested in men than Petz, who claimed to dislike them. On top of the dark powers given to her by her Black Moon pedigree, Calaveras had the more natural gift of persuasion, as well as the ability to pretend to an amicable personality (which she tended to lack in reality). This tended to gather large crowds of victims with little trouble, as well as get under Petz's skin. She was also very pretty, which she rubbed into Petz's face from time to time. Sometime before Calaveras was to hunt down Chibi-Usa, Calaveras spotted a man venturing on Nemesis to gain immortality. He was Ling Yao. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Holds her Dark Beaut whip above her. After the announcer calls her name Lashes her Dark Beaut ten times as the camera zooms, then blows a kiss saying "With this ribbon, I will turn any man into my willing slave." Special Moves Spirit Energy Attack (Neutral) Calaveras sends spiritual energy at her opponent Lust Lash (Side) Calaveras slings her whip out. If she hits, she binds her opponent, then lashes him/her four times. Death Vine (Up) Calaveras slings her whip into the air and swings into the air. Beaut Ribbon (Down) Calaveras gracefully spins her around herself. Dark Beaut (Hyper Smash) Calaveras lashes an exploding beam of light at the opponent. Sexy Punishment (Final Smash) Calaveras sends her whip out to her opponent like a snake. If she hits, she pulls the opponent by the legs to her, then stomps on his/her foot then lashes him/her fourteen times, then wraps her whip around the opponent's neck, then slams him/her hard into the ground. Victory Animations #Calaveras hops and lashes her whip saying "Right! And you should make amends by giving up your life." #Calaveras flips and slams her whip saying "What a stupid primitive superstition!" #Calaveras runs a hand on her lips, then lashes her whip two times then wraps it around herself saying "Why do you have to be so stingy?" On-Screen Appearance Calaveras lashes herself into view saying "Men are totally captivated by my looks. I am Calaveras." Trivia *Calaveras's rival is a Xingese prince who seeks immortality, Ling Yao. *Calaveras shares her English voice actress with Leifang, Noctowl and Elphelt Valentine. *Calaveras shares her French voice actress with Kamui Tokinomiya and Koan. *Calaveras shares her Arabic voice actress with Kanade "Angel" Tachibana, Corrin B, Makoto Nanaya, Erza Scarlet, Songbird, Yomi, Natsu Ayuhara, Lien Neville, Ashrah and Elam. *Calaveras shares her Mandarin Chinese voice actress with Yo-Yo Rinku, Kurama, Nidoqueen, Mandy Zwei, Miyuki Shiba, Pikachu, Laila of the Laila and Albert pair and Guan Yinping. *Although she and Petz stay villainesses in Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers, they in their endings realize the errors of their ways, indicating they might have a sense of honor. Category:Sailor Moon characters Category:Playable characters Category:Female characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters